


M是memory的M

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2018/11/08补档我还是最喜欢末子翔了末子两个人抢老婆总是那么的兄友弟恭
Relationships: Arashi (Group)/Sakurai Sho, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 10





	M是memory的M

1 BODY

完了完了，脐钉去哪儿了？  
樱井翔揉着宿醉的脑袋从熟悉的榻榻米上睁开眼睛，下意识的第一反应就是去摸他的脐钉。他的房间没有床，他把以前得到的奖杯全部收进了衣橱的最上层，樱井翔抓起睡瘪了的白色枕头和周围一堆乱脱乱丢的衣服外套，和室里剩下的东西全部一目了然。可是没有脐钉，什么东西都有，就是没有脐钉，它不见了，樱井翔开始慌了。  
挺起腰的瞬间他不可避免地呲起牙来，下半身传来的酸胀感就像是刚经历完一场身不由己的高空弹跳，手脚四肢全部虚弱软绵得仿佛不属于他。过了三十岁之后樱井翔就很少再有这种喝到断片的时候，他知道自己喝醉了酒会是什么性欲大开的样子，即使是国家队前主力PF大前锋的身体也经不起他这么折腾。他把头深深埋进掌心安慰自己，没事没事，这不过就是一场和陌生人的酒后乱性，比起自己高中不良时期的那段光辉历史都只能算是小巫见大巫。  
可是问题是，那个人，是谁？  
樱井翔艰难地扶着地板，稳稳地把自己靠在墙壁上坐好，仔细回忆昨晚的情况却也只能想起一些零碎的片段还有一张模糊的脸。但那家伙的身材好极了，樱井翔觉得自己可能是个幸运儿，能和这样等级的酒心樱桃小甜豆做爱可不是每天都能有的事。他的声音很低很迷人，藏在黑色紧身背心下的是一握纤细精瘦的腰，只要是个男人就都会忍不住伸手过去摸上几把；亲吻时相互吞咽口水的声音无比清晰地暴露在深夜静谧的空气之中，他下巴上的痣就如同海面上的指明灯有着叫人着魔的魅力，一箭就能射中自己的心口。  
噢，那颗痣——这次樱井翔甚至都不知道对方今年几岁或叫什么名字，却偏偏对于那颗嵌在他下巴上的不起眼的小痣情有独钟。樱井翔记得他抱着那个漂亮男人睡在凌乱的床单上面来回翻滚，身体撞击的每个情浪都能发出一片酣畅淋漓的轰隆声，黑暗里他像头进击的豹子弓起背脊猛烈地向前顶入，爽得自己叫到就快要把屋子的房顶都掀翻了……嗯？  
……嗯？？？？  
樱井翔显然还没有彻底摆脱体内残余的大量酒精，这道推理题的答案实在过分难了，以致于他绕了好几个弯都不能接受眼前的现实。怪不得他今天的屁股痛得跟他倒霉的太阳穴不分上下，怪不得他今天连从地上站起来点外卖的力气都使不出来，樱井翔的脑子很乱，然而胸口的草莓更乱，这个样子他可没法出去见人，于是他赶紧随便扯了一件外套反过来披在自己身上。这其中一定存在什么误会，他昨晚绝对是在外头玩过了头，否则他怎么可能允许自己被另一个男人给上了？只是因为一颗痣！  
他想他真是发了疯了。

2 FACE

校队里最近要来一个新的篮球教练，那可是个有名人，不仅二宫和也认识，松本润也认识。虽然学校官方是对外声称说那人得等到下周才进队，可二宫和也作为整个球队的经理人，一早就从教务处收到了樱井翔已经来了的消息，急匆匆就拉着松本润跑去激情追星：“要不是人家跟腱受伤，没办法才退役了到我们大学来作指导，不然哪有你现在这么容易就能天天看到你的梦中情人。”  
松本润端着一碗味增拉面站在取餐窗口一动不动，一双眼睛直视前方就快要把墙盯出一个洞，对面的樱井翔正乔装打扮着坐在不远处的长椅上扑哧扑哧吃咖喱饭，反正他的脸蛋长得白嫩，混在一片学生堆里倒也不会显得突兀。专业运动员的食量惊人，不过一会儿半盆米饭就眼睁睁地下了肚子；松本润本来不觉得饿，买拉面也就是走个形式装装样子，但是现在看他大口大口吃得香，自己居然也不知怎么就馋了起来。  
“喂，前面的买完了没啊？别挡在路中间不动啊。”队伍后面陆续有人催促，二宫和也咬着奶油面包连忙拽拽松本润，“走了走了，你都看了他那么多场比赛了又不是没见过真人，过会儿再慢慢看呗。”  
嗯，的确见过，倒不是在球场，松本润舔了舔嘴唇，脑中闪过无数劲爆的画面，原来这些全部真实发生。他一直以为上周六在酒吧里的偶遇可能就是一场梦，他看见了一个像绝樱井翔的人，然后他和他都喝醉了，对方也没有一点拒绝自己的意思，那他自然就顺理成章地把他给上了。松本润把人按在地上使劲儿操的时候觉得自己简直可笑极了，想想也觉得不可能，大名鼎鼎的篮板之王东京大鲨鱼怎么会半夜一个人到这种大学周边只有学生和穷人的小地方来喝酒买醉，可他还是觉得高兴，反正自己操不到真的，能够操个假的也不错。  
但那家伙也实在太真了吧，不仅仅是长相和声音，就连两个没张合的耳洞和随身不摘的脐钉都跟杂志上刊登的樱井翔照片一模一样；松本润沉溺于对方屁股的柔韧肥美，深色的内裤被饱满的臀肉撑得满满当当，捏上去就像是一块脂肪率偏高的熟成小羊排，他敢打赌就算是樱井翔本人都不一定会有这么妙的手感，这恶作剧简直是故意让他舍不得撒手。  
酒吧厕所的隔音太差，松本润坐在马桶水箱上等着那人给他口，前后两间时不时传来其他人进出关门的声响，搞得对方兴致大坏地在他鸡巴上面没有轻重地咬了一下，松本润立马清醒过来，“那，去你家？我宿舍……现在可能不方便。”  
“好。”  
讲真的其实松本润自己也有点慌，都怪缺氧让他的大脑运转变得迟钝，才能保持热情高涨、不加怀疑地把这场狸猫换太子的疯狂一直进行到最后一秒；不过他还没有做好一夜情后和sex对象其乐融融共进早餐的准备，松本润逃了，趁着那人没有睡醒的清晨就赶紧收拾衣服落荒而逃了。这逃得好没品啊，松本润坐在宿舍的床板上苦恼地整理着带回来的外套，却在上面发现了个昨夜不小心留下的纪念品，算了，就当是个念想好了，都过去了，都过去了。  
可这哪儿过去了啊！樱井翔的人就好端端地在那儿坐着呢，无论是从眉眼还是他的每一根头发丝，根本就和那天晚上的没有差别。这分明就是刚刚开始。  
“你还愣着想什么呢，樱井翔吃完饭估计就要走了。”  
松本润一时兴奋和错乱交叉，轻飘飘推开了二宫和也的手，“你让我再想想，再好好想想。”  
“那你继续想，有没有零钱？我去买罐玉米汤陪你一起想。”  
“我的钱都在包里，你自己拿。”松本润把钱袋顺手朝二宫和也的方向推过去，可他刚做完动作就反应过来大事不好，“喂你等等，先别打开！”  
“阿啦。”二宫和也把钱包整个翻转过来，倒在桌上一把银闪闪的硬币，他像是发现了大秘密一样从里面挑出一枚不该出现的银制脐钉，拿在手上对着灯光看，“松润，这不是你的吧？”  
松本润飞快地抢了一下却没抢到，一脸窘迫地用刘海遮住自己的眼，“你管我。”  
“说实话啦，谁的？”  
“……樱井君的。”  
“哪个樱井君？”  
“哎呀还有哪个啊！”松本润有点气急败坏，“樱井翔的，樱井翔！行了吧！”  
二宫和也把东西攥进手里，斜着眸子望他，“没想到啊松本润，你倒是速度比我快。”

3 HAND

那天晚上，二宫和也又对着那本樱井翔的旧杂志撸了一炮。  
2010年1月27日发售的樱井翔表纸《篮球先生》，杂志社唯一一次由于卖得太好而连夜加印了五十万册的体育杂志，封面上半裸着身体展示美好腹肌的漂亮男人简直就像是在嚣张地挑衅自己求而不得，二宫和也的喉咙小声地咕噜一下，然后毫不犹豫地射在了刚洗完的被套上。  
简单来说，两个喜欢篮球的人，同时喜欢同一个篮球明星，这是再正常不过的事了。自从知道松本润居然已经偷偷背着自己先对樱井翔出了手，不管是出于知情或者不知情，二宫和也总有一种在起点就被抢跑的不甘心。说好的约法三章公平竞争呢，摆在这个男人面前全都烟消云散渣都不剩，二宫和也气松本润，但是也气自己，怎么就喜欢上了这么一个刚见面就能把人往家里带的妖精东西？破坏宿舍和睦关系，樱井翔你可真是个挑拨离间的小王八蛋。  
樱井翔正式进队之前的这几天都是二宫和也在跟他单方面沟通交接，聊些平时队里的基本纪律和训练时间安排以便以后工作方便。他脚上的跟腱伤口还没有完全恢复，走起路来都要人扶，二宫和也转转眼珠子赶紧凑上去楼他的腰肢，刚刚靠近就闻到一股柔和干净的香气，没有惹人厌的狐臭和汗味，完全不像是一个三十岁男人会有的香气。不行，这里至少还算是个公开场合，可是自己的手已经控制不住沿着他的腰线下移；他总是挺香的，没人可以拒绝这种味道，二宫和也一边假正经地一路把人扶去储藏间，一边想着怎样才能粗鲁地脱掉他的底裤、摸进他的内衣，二宫和也深吸了一口气，整个人就快人格分裂了。  
“身高。”  
“一米七一。”  
“体重。”  
“六十公斤。”  
“樱井教练，这是您的队服，您看看大小合不合适。”二宫和也脑子闹哄哄的懒得多想，直接背过身去从篮球架后面的大纸箱里挑出一套小号的套装放在桌上递给他。  
“那我现在就换上试一下好了。”  
樱井翔伸手脱下宽大的T恤，毫不避讳地释放着他的荷尔蒙，那缕原本藏在皮肤下的诱人气味现在显得更浓了，二宫和也似乎用不着细闻就能被它包围，而这都来自于一个头正值巅峰、结实健美的小狮子，唾手可得又和自己完美匹配。他们走得实在太近，近到根本没有必要的程度，樱井翔弯腰的时候几乎就是擦着胯部从二宫和也身侧经过，没怎么用力的手臂肌肉还带着点柔软可见的线条，他的翘屁股能把那条不值钱的灰色棉麻运动裤穿出远远超过标价的性感，看起来就像是个故意用来调情的道具。二宫和也忽然涌起一阵蠢蠢欲动的手足无措，仿佛有只野兽正在心底用力晃着铁笼请求释放，他努力活动了一下僵硬的脖子，好让自己看起来多少可以正常一点。  
“好像，小了。”樱井翔对他不好意思地笑起来，态度温和得陌生，二宫和也的拳头握得更紧了，他知道这会让情况变得更糟，却又控制不了自己不去看他。  
那件上衣的确小了，他的扣子没有扣上，乳头受了凉所以隔着一层布料突兀敏感地立着，袖子也崩得仿佛随时就能裂开一个口，二宫和也承认是自己低估了他的身材，明明看起来也不是什么强壮的体型，“那我帮您再拿一套中号的。”  
“好的，麻烦你了。”樱井翔像是为了表示友好，嘴巴一刻也闲不下来地跟他搭话，“我听说过你们学校的校队，据说在全国联赛里的成绩很高，是个水准不输PRO的厉害球队。”  
“嗯。”  
“二宫同学什么时候带我认识一下校队的成员呀？我记得你们队里还有一个很有名的王牌选手，是不是叫松本……松本什么的？”  
二宫和也神色复杂地抬起头去看他，“松本润。”  
“啊对对对，就是他，我来学校这么多天了，倒是一直都很想和他见上一面呢。”  
樱井翔的刨根问底让二宫和也很不耐烦，他并不想听他没意思地絮絮叨叨念个不停，更何况说的还是跟自己无关的事。二宫和也不喜欢樱井翔从嘴里说出任何其他男人的名字，不喜欢他一脸兴致勃勃地谈论松本润的表情，而他现在确实想到了一个能够让他马上闭嘴的好办法，于是他不紧不慢地笑了一下，转眼掏出那枚脐钉摊开手掌摆在樱井翔面前，“教练，你还认不认得这个？”  
樱井翔的声音戛然而止，听话地靠在桌边没再讲下去。二宫和也眯了眯眼，果然非常管用。

4 SYMBOL

二宫和也的下巴上有一颗痣，樱井翔并不是没注意到。  
如果非要从头说起的话，其实早在樱井翔见到二宫和也的第一眼，他就已经看见了那颗淡淡的痣，毕竟下巴上有痣的男人也不太多，下巴上有痣还长得不错的男人就更少了。如果是他的话，倒也不是不可以，只是这一切未免也巧合得堪比月九演的玛丽苏爱情剧，樱井翔这样想着，直到他从口袋里拿出了那颗脐钉，那是樱井翔上个月丢了的脐钉。  
还真是他。  
放杂物的储藏室里向来没有什么人，小家伙自说自话就把人压在地面，自己整个都挂到了樱井翔身上黏糊糊地在他胸口爬来爬去；他的体温意外的很高，大概是已经忍了好一阵子，毛茸茸的脑袋就像只刚钻出地窖的兔子在他肩胛周围到处蹭，小口地啄着亲。樱井翔有点没设防的讶异，难道是几天不见，他的小豹子改了性子想当小奶猫了？这让他有种在诱拐未成年人做坏事的担忧，不对，应该是未成年人正在把他骗上床。  
眼前的二宫与那晚的莽撞印象完全不同，动作细致地简直就跟换了个人似的，一点点刻意放轻的气声都能撩得樱井翔呼吸紊乱难以招架，他真想问问这小屁孩到底从哪里学来的这些，却也懒得放开对方的吻开口说话。没有攻击性，也没有那么强的占有欲，二宫就只是先用手指安静地操着自己的后面，奶猫稚气的脸颊就贴在距离他几厘米的地方，薄而白的皮肤透出莹润的水光，只有耳朵尖的一抹红色才真正出卖了他的羞涩，这让樱井翔觉得可爱，并且十分配合地扭了扭屁股。然后他就看见二宫把裤子拽了下去，他把那只尺寸惊人的大蜥蜴放出来了，噢这可真不是个小东西，樱井翔不自觉地震颤一下，这比他的手指粗多了，这一点也不可爱。  
樱井翔其实还没有习惯当受，上次可能是喝酒的作用给他加了催化，不然他自己都要忘了原来他可以疯成这个程度，和一个穿牛仔裤的还没大学毕业的毛头小子，很难进去，也很难出去，操得他筋疲力尽又死去活来。被上的感觉永远和他的预料有所出入，不过当他熬过了最初最漫长的几分钟，当剩下的充实像霓虹灯点亮夜空一般占据了他的神经，樱井翔慢慢有了期待，他变成一个十足的疯子，他立刻就成了他的奴隶，他有点弄不清楚他的想法了。  
“翔酱……”  
对方继续软软地唤着他的名字，樱井翔忽然不知道该要作出什么反应，手脚并用的挣扎和迫不及待的迎合混合着一起出现，词不达意；然而这显然把二宫弄得更兴奋了，微张的唇下探出一点微粉的舌尖，随即两根手指也从洞里撤出，不规矩地把他的后背从下到上摸了个遍，仿佛燃烧一根岌岌可危的导火索，很快就到终点。  
“啊！”汹涌的快感正以一种可怕的方式席卷而上冲击大脑，樱井翔有些脱力。大量的肠液顺着穴口的皱褶硬生生被挤出来却仍然无法缓解双腿撕裂般的疼痛，他的身体发抖得厉害，他的屁股被干出了很多水，樱井翔想他今天可能没法走着回家了，就连过会儿能不能站着离开这间房间都是个问题，但他却依然想要，他的裤子里头全都湿得精光，欲望是填不满的无底洞。  
他现在硬得像根铁棒。

5 LIPS

“二宫和也，你拿了我的脐钉。”这是松本润自己发现的。  
“翔酱昨天叫得可大声了。”这是二宫和也告诉松本润的，他好像是终于发现生活里面原来还有件如此有趣的事，眼神充满明晃晃的胜利，“况且，什么叫你的脐钉，那本来就不是你的东西，我只是帮你去物归原主罢了。”  
“翔酱？”松本润看着二宫和也对自己使出他最拿手的笑容，心情就跟在快餐店里吃了一只苍蝇一样又气又憋。不用想了，他就是用这种笑去把樱井翔骗到手的吧，天使一样毫无攻击性的笑，黑色的头发和褐色的瞳孔，温柔地仿佛秋天的阳光照在阳台上的羊毛毡，暖洋洋地让人麻痹大意。  
他才不是什么天使，分明就是恶魔还差不多——不管是二宫和也说的哪一句话，都足以让松本润直接冲去樱井翔的面前把事情问明白；那人最喜欢把每天的行程安排得死板规律，精确到秒，细心如松本润只要随便跟踪一下就能全然掌握，他知道周四的下午樱井翔要去校医务室检查还未痊愈的跟腱伤口，如果是现在这个点的话他肯定已经早早就到地方了。松本润赶紧拿上钱包夺门而出，樱井翔你给我乖乖等着别走，我们一起来好好算算这笔账。  
在松本润追星这么多年的认知里面，樱井翔一直都是他绝无可能触碰得到的云上之人，他们明摆着是生活在两个世界的人，就算自己再喜欢也不过就是一厢情愿。不可否认的是，在酒吧那次预想不到的意外发生之后，松本润对樱井翔的看法确实产生了一点小小的崩塌，但是这怎么说也是在他醉得站都站不直的情况下才会犯的错，松本润可以帮他找到一切借口来推脱责任，也来说服自己不要在意，然而这次呢？这次他同二宫和也，谁也没有喝醉，可他还是做了，那么我算什么，千千万万个滥交对象之一？云上之人的幻想一旦破灭，他樱井翔也就和隔壁高中那种仗着有张漂亮脸蛋一周换一个男友的校花JK没有什么差别，既然人人都说近水楼台先得月，那么松本润当然不甘于此。  
走进医务室的时候，负责检查的医生阿姨似乎还没现身，松本润瞅准了樱井翔没有注意门外的当口，随手在衣帽架上扯过一件白大褂披到自己身上，戴上口罩关门反锁一气呵成。樱井翔听见声响，好奇地转过了头，“哎？之前的那个石田老师呢？”  
“怎么？你看见我不高兴吗？”  
樱井翔有点不解的尴尬，“不是不是，没有不高兴……请问您是过来代替石田老师的吗？初次见面，我还不太习惯而已。”  
松本润板起脸来，樱井翔就躺在近在咫尺的临时病床上，像只碰见天敌的小松鼠弯起双膝本能地朝后缩了缩，动作一大就被动地扯到了伤口哼哼一声，也不晓得是脚上的伤还是昨天跟二宫和也做得太激烈的后遗症。这让他更生气了，松本润半俯下身直直地望着他，却被他一个偏头躲开了视线，他的眼睛移开得太快，就连一脸不情愿的表情都没来得及换。这是什么眼神？我又不是强奸犯！松本润不想跟他玩这种猫抓老鼠的游戏，摘下口罩掰过下巴就咬牙切齿地对上了他的嘴，“初次见面？樱井君的忘性还真大。”  
“喂你到底是谁……唔。”  
交换唾液的战争来得突如其来，樱井翔却忽然不躲闪了，甚至还有意无意地伸过舌头上去附和；他看着眼前这张似曾相识的脸还有那颗原本被口罩盖住的痣，那种霸道不讲理的感觉又回来了，他的嘴唇还记得上次在榻榻米里跟小豹子相互撕咬的感觉，那是种跟二宫和也彻头彻尾不一样的感觉，那是松本润才会有的感觉。早知道是要和他接吻，刚刚的午饭我就不买大蒜煎饺了，樱井翔沉醉在对方不由分说的强势到近乎窒息的吻里丝毫没有翻盘的可能，他开始想念自己被松本润操的速度快得让他感到羞耻，不过这回他可再也不会认错人了，大脑的记忆可以造假或者遗失，但是身体的记忆不会。  
松本润一直亲到快断气了才松开双唇，“樱井君在酒吧的厕所里可比现在要热情多了，所以你现在是怪我挑错了碰头的地方，还是昨天在别人床上叫得太高兴了，今天反而使不出力气了？”  
“你就是，为了我跟二宫和也上床这事，才来找我的吗？”樱井翔喘着粗气平复呼吸，胸脯一涨一缩把上衣的面料撑起一片美好的弧度，“那如果没有昨天的事，你是不是就准备一辈子都不告诉我其实你才是那天酒吧的那个人了？”  
“樱井翔，我要追你。”  
“什么？”樱井翔笑起来明知故问。  
松本润听见医务室门口渐渐传来有人靠近的脚步声，不甘心地抹了抹嘴角被拉出来的银丝，只能转身拉开塑料窗户的把手准备翻窗先走，“樱井翔你给我听清楚了，我现在正式开始追你，今天晚上五号楼的万圣节派对，我在那边等你。”  
“喂你还是没跟我说你到底叫什么……”  
石田医生从正门拿着钥匙进来，“樱井先生你在跟谁说话？”  
樱井翔瞬间回过神来，抖机灵地一把举起手机，“没人没人！我，额，刚刚打完电话。”

6 BOTH or ONE

樱井翔算是看透了，这两头狼绝对就是把自己当成一只跑不了的肥羊在戏弄，两位竞争对手此时正在共享同一位男人，他的屁股做过头了，腰快要散架，腿也在发软，堪堪沾地的脚尖艰难地支撑住全部体重。中年人极具耐性地伴随节奏摆动着臀部，搂在二宫和也脖颈上的手由于耗尽了体力而微微下滑了几毫米，却又被松本润突然加快的抽插惊得连忙把人又抱紧了些。樱井翔强撑着站直了身体承受撞击，他真不知道他们究竟是哪里来的精力，可以轮流着来夜夜笙歌把他干到累得白天昏昏欲睡，工作也提不起劲儿；两只大小不同的手还在他的敏感地带上下乱摸，热辣的汗从额头滴下来顺着泛红的肌肤淌进瘦得锋利的锁骨，身体每颤动一记，那汗珠就往运动背心胸口的缝隙里越钻深一点，弄得他痒痒得难受。他再一次地感到后悔，这种大脑想射但是身体还没到最高潮的情况实在是最折磨人，樱井翔虚软着向松本润发出恳求：“小润，今天、今天我们就到这里了好不好？你就、让我射吧……”  
“樱井君这是做好决定了吗？我们两个，你选谁？”  
又回到了这个老问题，两个月前的万圣节派对上松本润与二宫和也就已经问过了自己这个选择题，樱井翔难以逃避，可他不想选也选不出，“现在、现在这样的关系就很好，只是次数、次数太多、、”  
二宫和也用手捏了捏他被咬到肿到不行的乳头，余光恰好瞥见他渴望怜爱的眼眸口是心非，眉间一动就将整个人埋低下去来含他湿哒哒乱晃的老二，直吸得他高高地抽噎起来才稍微放轻力道。中年人怕痛，平时雪白的两瓣臀丘夹着一根粗大的肉棒只要微微捅得深了点，又或者你吮他的时候没有按照他的心意慢慢来，他就会哭着一双大眼睛满脸痴相的可怜巴巴跟你求情，一声一声娇弱甜软都像棉花磨在你心尖儿。一般遇上这种时候，松本润总是被他缠得心软下不了手，二宫和也却只想对他更加过分，让他连叫也叫不出来。  
三个人待在一起操得久了，房间里弥漫着的全是酥酥哑哑的娇呼和靡靡泛滥的呻吟，仿佛这间窄小的二人宿舍原本就应该被用来填满精液的腥膻气味；二宫和也偶尔也会想想这样的他们是否已经偏离正常轨道太多，可当他听见樱井翔被操到泣不成声的挺着青筋地胡乱呢喃，这依然让他觉得兴奋，无法自拔。  
“翔酱，贪心都是要有代价的。”  
二宫和也把这句话说给樱井翔听，也说给自己听。  
“所以轮到我了吗，松润？”  
二宫和也向松本润交换了一个眼色。


End file.
